


Kyanna x Audrey Shorts

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [10]
Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Conversations, Background Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Talking, baby talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: This was supposed to be a one time thing,but I liked it a bit too much so now it's a bunch of shorts with the lesbians! Yay!Well Kyanna is bi and Audrey is pan. So not really lesbians..but whatever
Relationships: Kyanna Delrio/Audrey Belrose
Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804975
Comments: 24
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a random drawing I did because I was bored  
> Also am I the only one who ships them?
> 
> Whatever,enjoy this I guess

Two girls walked up to an apartment door that belonged to the one with black hair

The one with red hair looked very worried as her girlfriend unlocked the door

"You know,I just remembered,I have to go study-" Kyanna grabbed Audrey's arm before she ran off

"Audrey,you need to stop avoiding this. I rather Philip meet you now while he's still developing then later when he can't accept new people." "But..what if I mess up? What if he hates me?"

Kyanna gave her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead

"He isn't. He's sweet."

The red head looked around the new area Kyanna lived in,it was very nice and clean too better then the place she was living in before. There were pictures of Kyanna's family on the table,there were toys that belonged to Philip and baskets of clothes

A lady walked out who seemed to be a nanny

Kyanna walked out the room holding the little baby who Audrey was afraid to meet

"Philip,this is Audrey." The little boy looked over at her

The two locked eyes,the red head smiled waving at him

The baby started to cry and moved his face into Kyanna's chest

"See? He's scared of me." "He's not. He's probably just hungry."

Kyanna walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle

"Why don't you feed him?"

Audrey took Philip in her arms and took the bottle

The boy was given the bottle and stopped crying

Kyanna smiled

Once he was full,he looked at Audrey and laughed

"He likes you!" The red head smiled back at him

Kyanna grabbed her bag,"Can you keep an eye on Philip for a few minutes. I'm going to get dinner." Audrey looked up from the kid with a smile,"You got it!"

The mom left leaving her girlfriend and son

Audrey looked back at Philip as he played with his toy car

"Hey..can I tell you something? Don't tell anyone." Philip was rolling his car around

"Your mom..changed my life..and I mean it when I say I love her. Before I opened up to her,I was a suck up,I refused to take my studies serious,I push people aside,I cussed people out to get my way in life,and worst of all..I called your mom mean things.

But when I finally let her into my heart,I discovered she's more then I saw. She's hardworking,loving,responsible,always one step ahead,and keeps everything in order. She's..everything I wanted my life to be.

As I started to fall for her,she told me about you,how you make her laugh and smile. She also told me about your dad,and to be honest,your dad sounds like total dick..and I hope he NEVER enters Kyanna's and your life again. Kyanna deserves more..and I'm still confused why she choose me..but I'm happy she did.

But listen Philip..promise me something..promise me you'll make your mother smile everyday when I'm in collage. I don't ever want her to cry,she deserves to smile everyday..she deserves so much..but this damn world is throwing her back,so make her smile every time she's sad.

When I return,I want to see the biggest smile on her face. I hope you can keep her smiling."

Philip did a raspberry and gave the red head his toy car as he took a police car

Audrey laughed as she played with him

Kyanna walked back into her apartment carrying pizza and a bag of baby food

She saw the two playing cars with each other making her smile seeing her favorite people play and laugh together


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Kyanna go out on a date at Vinnie's Restaurant,Audrey asks Kyanna something that's been eating away at her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,had to do another chapter

"Thanks for babysitting Philip, Tiffany!" Kyanna said at the door at her apartment talking to the blonde,"No problem! You two have fun!" Tiffany said to the girlfriends who were going out on a date

They waved goodbye and walked out the apartment

Audrey took hold of Kyanna's hand as they walked to the restaurant

"So what do you want to get?" Kyanna asked opening the menu,Audrey opened her menu and scoffed at all the food choices,"I'd just want a salad. This food looks gross." Her girlfriend laughed,"I'll have fries and a burger." The black haired girl said placing her menu down,"Good call." The red head said

They started to talk about school and other subjects

"I go to school next month and I have my complete attention on studies,are you sure you and Philip will be ok?" "We will. You focus on your studies,and I'll call you everyday after Philip goes to bed." "Ok. I'm just worried.." "Don't be. We will be ok." "No it's not that..I know you will be ok since you taken care of yourself a lot..but I'm worried about myself.."

Kyanna looked at her confused,"Why?" Audrey sighed,"What if I get into drugs again? What if I forget to do work? What if I'm a complete bitch again?" "Audrey-" "You know what..I'm convinced I WILL become that bitch again." "Audrey-" "After I promised you I'll stop,I'll just hurt you again!" "Audrey-" "Why are you with me?!" "AUDREY!"

The red head looked up and saw Kyanna looking mad

Kyanna took in a deep breath and sat back down

"When I let you in my heart and learned how bad you gotten into drugs and your behavior,I knew I had to step in and help you. It took awhile but I know your getting better. You taught me many things I never knew I could do..and I know I taught you things that you can use to help you through collage."

Audrey sat back up,"W..What did I teach you?"

"Well..you taught me I shouldn't open myself up to people who could hurt me..Philip's father hurt me..very much and I was afraid if I left him,he would hurt us..but I was able to leave..and when I finally let you in..I had the strength to leave him forever. You helped me to be stronger with my mind so I could leave that abusive life. That was all you Audrey,so don't think I don't love you or want to leave you."

The red head looked in amazement and shock but smiled

"I..I didn't know I helped you so much..guess I'm too concerned.." Audrey said scratching her neck,"Don't be hun. I believe you can do anything." Kyanna said holding her hand

That's when their food arrived

The night came once again and Audrey was the only one awake

Kyanna was laying on her shoulder fast asleep with Philip asleep in a cradle that was beside them

Audrey moved Kyanna's hair out the way and kissed her forehead

That's when her girlfriend's phone rang,she grabbed it and saw it was a random number

She answered it

"Hello?"

"Who the fuck is this?!"

It was an older man on the phone,Audrey could clearly tell it was someone who wanted to speak with Kyanna

"Listen here cum stain,Kyanna wants nothing to do with you. If you fucking call her or come near her and Philip then your asking for your fucking skull cracked! Don't call this number again!"

"W..Who the fuck are you?!"

"I'm Kyanna's girlfriend. Now don't call again." Audrey hung up and blocked the number

She sighed and placed the phone down and on silent

Kyanna groaned shifting a bit

Audrey pat her head and kissed her forehead

"Don't worry..I'm here.." She said hugging her

"Everything will be alright."


	3. A Romance Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey wrote Kyanna a love song she made with her heart and soul,but she needed some help from some friends of hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a ukulele but I suck at it,so no..use your imagination on how it sounds

"I'm writing a song for Kyanna and I'm not sure where to start." Audrey said to her close friend Tiffany who was enjoying some ice cream,she looked up and stroked her chin trying to think of something,"Well..what kind of song is it first of all?" "A love song. It's her birthday and I want her present to be special."

"Do you know how to play an instrument?" "Yeah,I'm going to be playing the Ukulele." "Ah,romantic."

"Any advice on some lyrics?" Tiffany looked back at her,"Write from the heart."

"Why did you need my help again?" "Well..I know you never been in a relationship,but I need some advice." Nikki put the rag away from cleaning the tables at her job,"Just be yourself..and put how much you love her in simple words."

"Oh? Why would you write a love song?" Jessie asked drinking some of her beer,"Well,It's Kyanna's birthday and I want to give her something to show how much I love her. And I need help on how to write lyrics." The porn star smiled,"Tell her how your lost without her and how she changed you."

Kyanna was home with Philip and Nora talking,the red head walking into the room reading something from a piece of paper

"Hey babe. What took so long? You missed the cake cutting!" "Sorry hun. I was just..practicing." Audrey said putting it away

She took out her ukulele

"You wrote a song? For me?" Kyanna stood up,"Yeah..sorry if it's a bit bad..I'm not that good.." "I'm sure I'll love it."

The red head took in a deep breath and began to play

_With all the fish in the great blue sea,I find myself catching you on my lead_

_Oh what a catch..that I made_

_Your the angel I get to wake up to_

_Your the sun that I love to look into,and doesn't hurt me..no doesn't hurt me at all_

_My world was so dark before you walked in,you showed me what love could be like_

_Everything in my world became so much_ _brighter_

_I know that I will be here for you,and I know you you'll be here too_

_I won't let anyone ever harm you,I'll be here for you..when you need me.._

_Your the light inside my heart,telling me what I need in life..that little light inside_

_Your the lover I want to be my wife,and I hope that you'll I do_

_I never plan to leave you,and if I do..I'll regret it so_

_Your the only one..I ever need,so I'd be a fool to ever leave_

_I love you,what a saying that is. I love you truly,what a twist_

_I hope you'll say that you'll love me too.._

_And I'll always be..by your..side.._

Kyanna started to cry,"Y..You..wrote me..that?" She asked covering her mouth,"Yes..from the bottom on my heart." Audrey said putting her ukulele down. Delrio hugged Belrose and not letting her go

"And that's your moms.." Nora said telling Philip who was holding a small teddy bear


	4. Share the World with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Share this Jem with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter is taking forever since I suck at smut so have some fluff

Audrey,Kyanna,and Philip are under a tree eating lunch enjoying the summer evening

The red head had her ukulele and was strumming it,"Want to hear a song I made up?" She asked,"Sure! I'll provide back up!" 

Audrey:

_The suns out,This jam is sweet,We're sitting below a tree_

_Come on and share this world with me_

Kyanna:

_Peaches and Strawberries are bitter compare to this_

_World that I share with you_

_I'll do my best,to keep my heart where it belon-on-on-gs_

Audrey:

_And I'll make sure that this world is able to see you shi-ne-ne-ne_

Both:

_When the stars are aliened,we'll be here for all time_

_Come on and share this world with me!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!
> 
> Why am I the only one shipping this?


End file.
